Ken and Daisuke's Shopping Carol
by Magical Fanfiction Writer Alex
Summary: ... O-o; I've done it again... Made a stupid fic. Got bonked on the head. A fic about Daisuke and Ken-chan... based on their "Shopping Carol"


... ^.^; This story is based on "Daisuke to Ken no Kaimono Carol" by Paku Romi & Kiuchi Reiko. Which translates to "Daisuke and Ken's Shopping Carol". Anyways, this is my demented version of this... song.. which I have translations for.. and.. it's REALLY funny! Thank you, Gijinka Wormmon! ^.^; 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the day before Christmas... and nothing stirred in the house.

Except Daisuke, who was pretending to be a mouse. 

In the kitchen, Ken's cat lay. 

Eating Meow Mix, Hey, Hey, Hey. 

  
**Aah, It's fun to have a Christmas party.  
Oh, I've got to do some shopping.  
You can come too, Ken, that's OK, right?  
We have to, there's lots of other things to do.  
We've got to hurry up and get this done, I  
think that's the best way to do things.  
So, baby! It's Christmas.**  


Lets have a Christmas Party! It'll be such fun! 

No it won't be... Hikari'll run!   
  
**Merry Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!  
Have fun with everyone  
Merry Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!  
Don't be bad  
For Santa Claus!**

What'd you want for Christmas, Daisuke-kun? 

Um... Hikari and a bottle of Rum!

Be Serious, Daisuke. 

Do you want some Sake?   
  
**Ah, Christmas is great.  
Mm.  
You have a feast,  
Yeah.  
You eat cake,  
Yeah.  
You get presents,  
Yeah.  
You have a vacation from school,  
Mm.  
New Years is coming soon,  
Mm.  
It's great.  
Yeah, if it was always Christmas, it'd be the best.  
Ah, what are you saying, Daisuke?  
Mm?  
In other countries, Christmas is  
The most important day of the year.  
What?  
They say it's the day the savior was born.  
Cool.  
It's natural that I know things like that.  
You say that, baby! It's Christmas.**

Is all you think of food, Daisuke-kun? 

Yeah.. That and.. having fun!   
**  
Merry Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!  
Gather with everyone  
Merry Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!  
Today,  
Even enemies will take a break**

How do you know that, Ichijouji-san? 

Hey! Even when I was Kaizer I had some time to sit and fan!

How pathetic, can't you rhyme? 

Not even for a time!  
  
  
**Um, I think this is it.  
Yeah.  
They ask for lots of stuff.  
Hahaha!  
Ah!  
They even want computer software, when really they're  
Not even connected with the party.  
Yeah.  
Ah, why don't you take this out by yourself.  
Huh?  
You can do it, oh, and don't be late.  
No, no, hey, hey, Ichijouji, look, Ken, wait, are you  
Serious? What did you come here to do then?  
Baby! It's Christmas.  
**  


Lots of presents, money FOO!

Daisuke? Do you have any yen? 

I was planning on borrowing some from you, Ken. 

Shoot, me too. 

  
**Merry Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!  
Have fun with everyone  
Merry Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!  
Don't be bad  
For Santa Claus!  
**

I know what we can do! 

What? 

Buy some missletoe.

It's Mistletoe, Daisuke. 

Whatever. 

**  
Merry Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!  
Gather with everyone  
Merry Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!  
Today,  
Even enemies will take a break**

But they make fun of me when I gather with them! 

Don't be such a fool then.

How am I supposed to do that? **  
  
Hey, it's Christmas.  
You wanted it.  
Hey, Ken, wait.  
Oh, yes, it's heavy, so be careful.  
Oh, really, really, don't say be careful, you, help me.  
It's OK, it's OK, everybody's waiting, so bring it here.  
Why do only I have to go through this, oh, Takeru.  
I'm glad you came.  
So, what other people are you buying presents for, Oh yes,  
I have to get some for my mom and dad.  
Yes, and after that, for Osamu.  
Yeah, and for Hikari.  
Our luggage is getting heavy.  
Yeah, and one for V-mon.  
Christmas really is fun. Let's go!  
Really, Ken, wait!**

  
  


Now it's time to end our story! 

  


We know it's stupid, so don't worry... 

  


We decided this is the end. 

  


So we won't come back.. it's the... END!

  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


... Never making a fic like this again.. 


End file.
